Organopolysiloxanes have various excellent characteristics. Therefore, the organopolysiloxanes having various structures are compounded in shampoos, hair conditioners, etc., and have been used as a touch improver or the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 aims at providing a hairdressing method that is capable of imparting a soft touch and a natural finish feeling to hair, firmly fixing a hair style, maintaining the hair style for a long period of time without change even when exposed to external factors (such as combing of hand or fingers through hair, wind, vibrations, etc.), and further hairdressing the hair again, and discloses a hair cosmetic containing a poly(N-acyl alkylene imine)-modified organopolysiloxane. In the invention of Patent Literature 1, there is described such a hairdressing method including the steps of applying the hair cosmetic containing a poly(N-acyl alkylene imine)-modified organopolysiloxane to hair, shaping the hair at a hair temperature of 50° C. or higher, and then cooling the hair to a temperature of lower than 50° C. to fix a style of the hair thus shaped.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a cosmetic composition containing an organopolysiloxane graft polymer produced by subjecting a mercapto-modified silicone and a radical-polymerizable vinyl monomer to solution polymerization. Patent Literature 3 discloses a hair cosmetic containing an organopolysiloxane graft polymer.